Ms Incomplete
by YellowKnight
Summary: Mikan and Natsume broke up. But Mikan still loves him so she thought of a way to get him back. Will she succeed? Or will she be forever be "Ms. Incomplete"? Read to find out.


**Kat:** Goodness! I forgot to disclaim my other two stories. I'm such a forgetful person. Anyways, I'll disclaim it here.

**Disclaimer:** I **am** disclaiming all the rights of owning Gakuen Alice characters I used in all my stories.

Okay, let's get with this new story. Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Ms. Incomplete**

Mikan groaned as she tossed over her bed, widely awake. She glanced over her digital alarm clock on her bedside table just to see the big digital green digits of 2:15.

It has been two weeks that she had this difficulty to sleep. _Do I have insomnia? Oh no, I don't have it. It's just because of what happened two weeks ago._, she warily thought. But what definitely happened two weeks ago that triggered this misery?

**FLASHBACK**

Mikan was sitting in the cafeteria while munching on her lunch. Then suddenly, her boyfriend came in and sat with her.

"Hi!" said Mikan.

"Mikan…"

"Hm?" _Something's wrong. I can tell it with the tone of his voice._

"I have something to tell you. Let's go to the sakura tree"

"Okay."

With that, they left the busy cafeteria and went to the sakura tree.

"What do you want to tell me? Is there something wrong?" inquired Mikan.

"Mikan, I think we should break up."

"W­­…Why? What have I done wrong, Natsume-kun?" Mikan stuttered.

"I'm sick of this relationship Mikan. I want to have space. I want to have my own life. So I guess this is the end of us Mikan. Sayonara." and with that, Natsume left Mikan alone under the sakura tree sobbing.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_What should I do now? I still love Natsume. I want him back in my life. I don't care what people will say about me. I just want him back._ thought Mikan.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She stood up and went to her study table and scribbled something on a paper.

After that, she fell into deep and sound slumber for the first time again in two weeks.

* * *

Natsume just arrived in his school on his regular time of arrival. He went to his locker to get some books for his class when a paper caught his attention. He was betting that it's another love letter from some girls but he still decided to read it.

_Natsume,_

_The first time I saw you, I thought I was dreaming,_

_I never thought God could create something so appealing._

_Cause, when I'm feeling your presence, _

_What I'm feeling is Heaven._

_When I look at you, I turn my head in a rush,_

_Cause you're so beautiful, I turn my head to blush._

_I catch a glimpse of your face every couple of weeks,_

_But I look forward to that day and that makes it sweeter._

_But I'm blind to your feelings and selfish to your passion,_

_Cause I have no idea if you feel the attraction._

_When I'm in your presence and hesitate to speak,_

_I might get out a sentence but that's just about it for me._

_But I could talk for days whenever I see you smile,_

_So I speak to God and pray to be with you awhile._

_If I had you, I'd need nothing else,_

_So I'd never ask you to be something else._

_If I have to, I'll wait forever; it's no hassle, I'm as patient as ever._

_Cause you're a real find, so I'll fight for you -- until the end of time,_

_I'll only have eyes for you._

He was amused on how beautiful the poem is. But what caught his attention more is the name of the sender. _Hmm… __**Ms. Incomplete**__ huh?_ he thought.

With that, he left his locker and went straight to his class wearing a small, rare smile on his face. But what he didn't know is that someone's looking at him or rather spying at him while reading the letter. She felt really happy that he read her poem for him.

* * *

For the next week, Mikan's routine continued. She would come to school earlier than her usual to drop a letter on Natsume's letter. But this day, she was rather shocked to see something on her ex-boyfriend's locker. It's a letter that she is guessing from another girl. But what surprised her more is to find out that her feeling is wrong.

She read the letter and then went to her classroom with a bright smile on her face.

_Ms. Incomplete,_

_I think I'm in love with you…_

…_all over again._

_Natsume_

**

* * *

Kat:** Sorry for the OOCs. So how was it? Tell me what you feel about it. Drop me any kind of review you want but please no flames alright? Because the umbrella Cinderpool-Ruler of Chaos gave to me is not fire proof.

The poem is also not mine. I just got it from some random love website and edited it a bit. So there.

Another thing, I made a poll if I should make a sequel on my other story Ask me later. Drop by on my profile and vote. Okay? Toodles!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
